El mensaje
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Al leer encontrarás un mensaje y una ruta, prepara Windows Media y disfruta Me salió verso XDDDD Con cariño, Hikari


_Hikari Takaishi Y. respira profundamente, luego le da el paso al habla a una dragón azulada, llamada Dratimon

* * *

_

Algunos conocerán a esta autora porque hace mucho tiempo escribía ficts en este fandom, específicamente de su obsesión aún vigente, el amado Takari. Y la autora dice que aunque tiene pendiente un fict de ellos _Dratimon siente que es sacudida, la dragón azul revisa sus apuntes y se da cuenta que se olvidaba de aclarar algo_¡¡Ah¡¡Sí! Y sino fuera por la amistad inmensa con Andrea y con Paz, hace mucho que lo hubiese sellado, clausurado y eliminado porque la inspiración de la autora se ha ido por otros lares y que ha vuelto con más fuerza (_léase Harry and Hermione, de la saga Potter_)

Si este mensaje que pretende pasar por fict está aquí en es porque la autora quiere agradecer, enormemente, de corazón, a cada apoyo dado por medio de un review, que para quien lo envió puede ser nada, pero para Hikari Takaishi Y., significa darle una patada en el _(Dratimon!)_ **censurado **(aclara la dragón lanzando una fulminante mirada) a las fronteras porque la autora jamás pensó hallarse con personas tan lindas.

_La dragón adopta una actitud de importancia al comenzar con otra lista:_

Estas personas incluyen a mexicanos, venezolanos, españoles, ingleses (aunque no la autora no les entiende tan bien XD) portugueses OMG que esto fue un dulce placer, chilenos, argentinos... y aquí me detengo.

_La dragona tira un montón de papeles para leer el siguiente enunciado de una tarjeta_

La patria de Argentina le ha dado a Hikari Takaishi Y., la amistad de un joven que escribe espectacular y con una paciencia infinita que la aguanta cada vez que ella le pregunta por su fict en el MSG; También le ha dado una compañera de Moderación que es simplemente divina. Y también, hace mucho tiempo atrás, le entregó a una amiga shipperiana, más específicamente Flor (_Dratimon se encoge de hombros mientras murmura que ignora si ella lo leerá algún día_) quien una vez, por MSG Flor le pidió a Hikari un flick Taiora con la canción Brave Heart (_Es preciosa esa canción, con ella me transformo!_) y la autora con _"OMG cómo hacerla si no tengo la serie en la computadora más que la película"_

Pero al final ella lo hizo, con fanarts y unas escenas de la película, pero lo hizo.

Mensaje directo de la autora a su amiga argentina: "_Florchis, sé que estás en España, que tu vida es muy ocupada, si alguna vez llegas a leer esto, disculpas por postearlo, cuando es dedicado exclusivamente a ti. Pero necesitaba redimirme con los lectores que han seguido mis historias, y bueno, si la mayoría los han seguido es porque adora el Takari y quizá me soporten mi obsesión por Taiora aunque no me la compartan."_

Fin del mensaje.

_Dratimon se acomoda para seguir leyendo_

Ahora, la pregunta es ¿Cómo van a ver el video? Simple y sencillo. Dando clic al nick, ese que dice arriba, **Hikari Takaishi Y.** irán entonces al profile de la autora, luego verán arriba el enlace a una página web, entrando ahí hallarán el LJ de la autora que ahora está preciosamente arreglado (De paso, Hikari agradece nuevamente a Paz y lo hará cada vez que mencione su LJ), claro, el diseño con Harry y Hermione, de paso están avisados. Eso sí, la autora pide _por favor,_ que la comprendan. Ella adora a Harry y Hermione como pareja. Insultos, amenazas, escupe venenos y demás, ya no se las envíen. Que eso no la hará cambiar de parecer y que ella no pretende hacerlos cambiar a ustedes. Que en ese aspecto dejen a la autora en paz.

Bueno, siguiendo con la explicación, verán en ese LJ enlaces a algunos flicks, todos de Harry y Hermione, hechos por la autora. Mucho más abajo verán que dice "Sección Digimon" y ahí, dando clic derecho a ese hipervínculo, podrán descargar el flick Taiora.

Críticas constructivas sobre el mismo a este escrito que trata de pasar como _flick explicativo_. La autora agradece por el apoyo y que aunque ya lo ha dicho antes, que quiere que le crean. Terminará el fict **Regresa a mí**, no lo dejará suspendido. Críticas sobre el flick se entera cuando dan clic en _review_.

_La dragón azulada se levanta de su puesto y se despide con una reverencia._

Hasta una siguiente ocasión.

* * *


End file.
